mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Hill vs. Mark Drummond
The first round began. Drummond lands a right. He lands a high kick, an inside kick, another high kick. Hill lands a good right. 4:00. Hill lands a decent left, then a right to the body. Hill lands a leg kick. They clinch. Hill lands a few rights inside. Drummond knees the body. 3:00. They traded a few knees to the body and legs, Hill got a takedown to guard, several rights to the body. 2:00. He lands a good right elbow. Drummond thinking rubber guard. Hill lands several short rights, a few more, thinks about a front choke, has a headlock against the cage, cranks the choke as they stand, it's tight. Goes to north-south, turtles Drummond up. 30 seconds. Thinking possible D'arce. 10 seconds. Drummond stands as R1 ends, 10-9 Hill. R2 began. Hill lands a good leg kick. Lands a big right and another. Drummond lands an inside kick. Hill replies with an inside kick. 4:00. Drummond lands a good high kick and a leg kick. Hill does a weird little dance perhaps to shake off fatigue. His nose is trickling blood. Drummond lands a hard leg kick. "Move your feet!" 3:00. Drummond lands a leg kick. And a hard partially checked inside kick. "High-low!" Hill lands a left. He lands an inside kick. Drummond lands a body kick. Drummond lands a counter left. 2:00. "Cut angles!" Hill lands a leg kick. Drummond lands a high kick. Hill defends a single, tries a guillotine standing, Drummond escapes easily. They break. Hill lands a left. 1:00 as Drummond lands a good leg kick. He lands a good right. Hill gets the back, eats a rear right elbow, drags Drummond down, they reclinch. Breaks away with a spinning elbow. Hill does. 10 seconds, Drummond lands a right, Hill reverses a single, Drummond scrambles and gets the back, R2 ends, 10-9 Drummond but close. R3 began and they touch gloves. "Angles!" Hill lands a leg kick. Hill lands a glancing right. Drummond lands a high kick. "Extremely hard to score." Hill tries a telegraphed single. Drummond defends well. Lands a left elbow to the body, another. A right elbow to the head. 4:00. They break. "High-low!" Hill lands a right. Drummond lands a body kick. Drummond lands a body kick. 3:00. Hill tries an inverted elbow, lands a right, eats a right. Checks a leg kick. Hill tries an awful Superman punch. Tries a spinning kick. Both men are tired. 2:00 as Drummond steps in kneeing the body, they clinch. Hill lands a foot stomp. Drummond knees the body. Drummond knees the leg. Hill stuffs a body lock trip. Drummond knees the leg. And the body. 1:00. Ref breaks them up, good call. 35. Drummond lands a counter left. 15 as he lands an inside kick. Hill lands a big right and a left, but he's tired. Drummond lands an inside kick, R3 ends and they hug. 10-9 Drummond, 29-28 Drummond IMO. 29-28 split for.... Hill. Hmm wow, oh well.